Timeline
This is in the Marelian calendar. it is mostly is for my use and reference. = Reference = Ages Prehistory (Creation to ca. -2300) This is the time where sapient races first emerged and where the various creation myths of the world take place. The Dawn Age (ca. -2300 to -1600) The Dawn Age is when the first complex civilizations arose on Tharassian. There were some conflicts, but overall, this was the most peaceful era of the world. The tides of magic ebbed low, and monsters were few and far between. The Age of Sundering (-1600 to -1400) The Age of Sundering began abruptly, when the Gate of the Gods on Kel burst open and an unstoppable tide of magical energy flooded the world. Entire continents sank and rose out of the oceanic depths, mountain ranges were buried, forests burned and rivers dried up. As if this wasn’t enough, with the increased amounts of magical energy in the world, fantastical beasts proliferated. Dragons took to the skies in unprecedented numbers, every village had a witch or warlock, and angels and demons led armies of the faithful and the damned against one another in the name of their deities. The Age of Woe (-1400 to -1100) In the wake of the Sundering, civilisation collapsed, and the sapient races of the world had to fight a long and arduous battle to win back what once was lost. Refugees of sunken kingdoms fled to new lands, their already-low numbers further depleted by ferocious magical beasts wandering the lands. New kingdoms are founded on blood, iron and sorcery, warring with each other over scarce resources and powerful magical artifacts. Cults worshipping the godlike creatures walking the lands are plentiful, and most realms face constant existential threats from both inside and out. The Age of Aether (-1100 to -600) After centuries of rebuilding, a new era of magical prosperity dawned on Tharassian. Using a combination of the arcane and the technological, wonderful magichines were created, ushering in a Golden Age of Magic. If there’s ancient magicks hidden in the world, they were made either in this time or in the Age of Sundering, though relics from the latter era tend to be made by gods or beings so powerful they might as well be gods. The Age of Void (-600 to 0) In a mirroring of the events of the Age of Sundering, the Gate of the Gods absorbs most of the world’s magic back into it, bringing ambient magic levels back to pre-Sundering levels. Arcanotech ceases to function, and civilizations reliant on it collapse. Only the strongest of wizards manage to retain their abilities in a weakened form, and the most powerful magical creatures return to their own planes of existence or enter a deep slumber. Ordoria retreats into isolation, prohibiting the use of magic in their realm. A powerful group of wizards from what would become the Union of Free Ungerdaler Princes creates their own plane of existence and retreats there until the tides of magic flow strongly over Tharassian once more. The Age of the Autokratia (0 to 500) Onesiphorus Irinthios unifies the scattered tribes of the Tion through force of arms and solidifies his rule by waging a relentless campaign against the Undead forces of Tydeus Kormortis, culminating in a heroic rescue of the tribe of Tykinthos at the Battle of Methyros, where Onesiphorus bested Tydeus in one-on-one combat, shattering his army and ending his reign of terror. This timely intervention on their behalf caused the tribe of Tykinthos, once the arch-rivals of the Tion tribe, to swear fealty to Irinthios, thus creating the Empire of Irinthios. To the South, the Ungerdaler Union is unified through a mixture of diplomacy and warfare. The Age of Renewal (500 to Current Day) Magic seeps back into the world more and more, and wizardry again becomes relatively common, although never to the extent seen in the Age of the Aether. The Dwarven Empire collapses following the razing of their capital. Irinthios loses a large part of its territory, with Bilodya being abandoned and Tlarthingia breaking free. Arthenon lands in what would become Irenthar, boasting new and unheard of magical powers, beginning a campaign to unify the Northern Plains that culminates in the founding of the Grand Master’s Realm. The mages that departed for their own plane in the Age of Void return to the Ungerdaler Union just in time to rescue the army of Hochprinz Ammermann of Holzbrenn from a Demonic host, charging in on pegasi over a rainbow bridge to banish the fiends back to the fiery hellscapes they call home. Ever more powerful magical creatures awaken, and more and more potent magical knowledge is rediscovered. All Wiki Events During Prehistory (Creation to ca. -2300) - During The Dawn Age (ca. -2300 to -1600) - During The Age of Sundering (-1600 to -1400) - During The Age of Woe (-1400 to -1100) - During The Age of Void (-600 to 0) - During The Age of the Autokratia (0 to 500) 87-89 - The Conquest of Fritzhafen Fritzhafen was long a Perkav exclave, is conquered by Hjalmar Ehrenbaum. Local Perkav settlers intermingle with Fritzhafeners, creating a cultural and religious melting pot that produces the deity of Daskellin. 169 - Coronation of the first Hochprinz, Theodor Hamerfeldt. The Union is united through realpolitik. Fritzhafen joins willingly, on the condition that their god becomes officially part of the Ungerdaler religious canon - this being Daskellin. This was agreed upon, which sparked a wave of further requests to add regional gods to the pantheon, threatening to plunge the newly-founded empire into a religious conflict. Dietfried Vichtlas stepped in, collected the various tales about the most common gods, combined and rewrote them into the holy scripture of Septism and formalized which deities are part of the pantheon, for which he became the faith’s first Saint. Many heretical sects still worship local deities to this day, and the Arkanisturm, having left before he was added to the pantheon, refuse to recognize Daskellin, instead of worshipping a heretical sect of Septism that is far more animist. 169-206 - The First Great Inquisition. Led personally by Dietfried Vichtlas, the first inquisition was established as a permanent institution to enforce Septist orthodoxy in the newly established Union of Free Ungerdaler Princes. The main duties of the inquisition were smashing up heretical items, texts, and symbols, and prosecuting those who resisted fealty to the Septist church. Many small communities still paid tribute to minor gods, local spirits, or elements of nature, so the inquisition was deemed necessary to set them straight. Preferably without violence. Vichtlas knew to establish Septism was going to be a centuries-long process, so he included no provisions for dissolving the inquisition. After Vichtlas’ death in 188 and subsequent sainthood, the following Septa wanted to accelerate St. Vichtlas’ plans and ramped up the prosecution's. Lacking Vichtlas’ tactful and gradual approach to conversion, Septa Meidner triggered a wave of heretic uprisings. Though these were swiftly suppressed, Meidner earned the consternation of the Freiprinzen who had considered these “heretics” faithful subjects only years ago. Under pressure from the Union, Meidner begrudgingly halts inquisition activity in 206. The following Septa dissolves the inquisition for the first time in 213. 180 - The Princely Tigers. Freiprinz Joachim Lindst had been gifted tigers by emissaries from a faraway land. Enchanted by the fearsome beasts, he immediately orders that more be procured and breeding programs are started. Though it takes a small fortune and fourteen years, eventually a small colony of tigers calls Teigerholen home. Over the centuries, these fearsome creatures have adapted to their new, cold homeland, growing thick fur to withstand the frost. 237-240 - The Great Perkav Invasion. Warlord Romuald Machniki, Chieftain of Weltrova, unites all Perkav forces under his banner and launches the greatest invasion of the Ungerdaler Union in history. Schneefilde falls within a month, and Wertszvörde comes under siege within a similar timespan, though the city never falls. The horde makes it all the way to Faustburg, but the city’s people rally to the defense and the horde is kept at bay for long enough for Teigerholen’s Tiger Cavalry to shatter Warlord Machniki’s army, turning a certain victory for the Perkav horde into a massacre. This was the first deployment of the Tiger Cavalry en masse, and Teigerholen earns a fearsome reputation amongst the Perkav tribes that lingers to this day (along with leading House Lindst to rename itself House Teigerhart). 334-346 - First Succession Crisis. Spochwald was leading the Orthodox side against Wistingen which led the Heretical site. Infuriated by the so-called ‘ascension’ of the pagan god Daskellin to the ranks of the Six, Freiprinz Otto von Lübinger unites the anti-Septics opposition and plunges the realm into civil war. The legally elected Hochprinz, Dietmar Erlemanzer of Spochwald, leads a coalition of Septist forces against the heretics, burning down the palace of the von Lübingers, built around a holy site to the Six. Though this permanently shatters the moral authority of the Sixist Curch, many Septists are outraged at the destruction of a site sacred to six of the Seven. During The Age of Renewal (500 to Current Day) -